Anniversary
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: An anniversary celebration goes entirely wrong when a certain someone -Karofsky- came along. Since that moment Blaine and Kurt have some arising problems. Will their relationship survive or will it fade to black? Blaine/Kurt/Karofsky -AKA Blurtsky- fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is what I'd like to call a "Blurtsky" (Blaine, Kurt, Karofsky) fiction. Totally AU but very probable. The story comes in way after the events in Original Song (one and a half years later) and includes drama, love, and good songs. Either way, I do not own Glee (sadly, I wish I did) and this is made purely for fans. Mainly focusing on the Klaine vs. Kurtofsky. Note that the flame of eternal hatred is towards Kurtofsky.

My OC for Glee is in here. First time introducing her. She's Veronica Bailey, Kurt's cousin. Might do a separate story on her later but all you need to know is that she's like Kurt (loves music/dancing/fashion) but wants to be a movie director rather than be in them. Age 16 (and three fourths).

Key: "Talking regular", "_emphasis"_ _thoughts/singing __setting_ change/_POV Change _

Any questions? Yes no? Then let's commence the fic!

* * *

Hummel Home/_Kurt_

I was breathing hard. It was all becoming so nerve racking! I suddenly had second thoughts about this. What if I make a fool of myself in front of Blaine and the others on this special day? All my planning will be all for naught. I'm shaking in my black slacks, grey vest, white shirt ensemble. My loafer covered feet started to tap nervously while the gatsby (AN: technical name for a newsboy cap) in my hands were being wringed out like a wet towelette. Suddenly a small hand landed on my shoulder. I turned and smiled at my cousin. "Veronica." Her mid-back brunette-blonde hair lay loose around her shoulder, her 1920's look really popping out with a scoop-neck grey black trim with bow dress, lengthy necklaces and grey cloche hat.

"Kurt," she giggled out, "do you think that hat's had enough?" She yanked the gatsby from my hands and placed it on my head in a downcast position, successfully covering one of my eyes like it intended to. I nervously look away. "Listen to me dude, you're gonna do great. If you can beat Julie Andrews when singing Le Jazz Hot, you can defiantly take down some Christiana Aguilera."

"I know but... I'm just so nervous."

"Don't give me that. Blaine loves you no matter what you do, except maybe cheat on him but that will never happen." She smiled at me. "Besides, this is gonna be the greatest 18 month anniversary _yet_."

"Thanks cuz."

"No problems cuz." We smiled at each other as Brittany us.

"I'm so excited to do this." The Brittany said, wearing the exact same thing as Veronica.

Before I could speak Veronica nodded vigorously. "Yep. Brit, you and I are going to make our boy look good."

"Veronica…" I whined, second guessing this again.

"Nuh-uh." She scolded. "We're going on, _now_." She pushed me onto our makeshift stage in the backyard. I looked out to the crowd, with my friends and family and Blaine, Wes and Thad (all wearing the Dalton uniform) sitting at the center most tables. Blaine smiled at me and I smiled back. Veronica and Brittany were positioned on either side of me and then Veronica pointed to Artie to start the song and within seconds the point of no return came and the music came to life. Veronica and Brittany started off, singing the first verse.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman_

I joined in then and started to dance along with my cousin and my friend. Instantaneously my mind went to Single Ladies but for the sake of not accidentally singing that song instead of this one, I pushed it out.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

We moved side to side and dragged our hands on our arms to show for the "tattoos".

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

_He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

It's when you perform the song when you realize how completely out of line it is. I swear I had started to blush. Either way we "posed for the paparazzi" in our dance.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah_

We were snapping our fingers here and pretending to deal out cards at a casino. I dared a glance at Blaine (who by the way knew nothing of this song selection) and I saw a big grin plastered across his face with an underlining hint of a blush. I smiled.

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait_

We had signaled for them (Blaine, Wes and Thad) to come up and they automatically went up for whatever reason. While they did that we sung the next verse.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar_

I was blushing madly while doing this part. We danced around them (Veronica took Wes, Brittany Thad and of course Blaine for myself). We were completely sexy and Blaine was putting his hands on my waist while I danced in front of him eliciting yet another blush from me.

_He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (x3)_

We once again began to "deal cards" and snap fingers while I prepared for my big finish while the girls sang off the last lyrics.

_Ooohhh…_

_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman…_

We threw our arms up in a glamour pose while the guys stayed up there. I looked at Blaine who smiled at me. He placed his hands on my waist and whispered to me. "Maybe you can perform this song again to me in private." I sucked in air as I completely turned beat red. I would have hid backstage if it wasn't for Blaine's song (which included me and the girls) came next. The song faded out and Artie automatically started the next song.

_Blaine_

Kurt and the girl's arms went down as they slipped effortlessly into the next song, the one we all practiced together. They looked down and I reluctantly took my hands off Kurt's waist. I start off with my solo as I circle around Kurt. Unlike his song selection (which shocked me at first but I grew to love it) mines was meant to be more emotional and less seductive.

_Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer_

While I sung the verses the others started to dance, Veronica and Wes with their ballet like movements and Brittany and Thad with their waltz like dancing. The next verse was sung by the Warblers (except for Kurt, he's still "playing hard to get").

_I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing_

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You_

While we sung this Kurt started to move around me while I stood still singing. I bet the whole thing look amazing as the others danced while we had our "love battle" as Kurt calls it.I did the next verse by myself while the following verse was strictly just Kurt and I.

_I Just Can't Hold On  
I Feel We Belong  
My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do_

_'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You_

Kurt sung the last line by himself while we tangoed and I went onto the next verse while Wes and Thad joined me and the others drifted away to create two groups of three.

_At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . ._

_When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You_

_You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"_

The girls teamed up with their partners during the last verses (Wes and Thad also sung with me) and Kurt once again "played hard to get" and sung the next few lines with the girls.

_"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
This Feeling's So Strong  
Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living_

We all sung the next verses together while we synchronized our dance movements, keeping that easy-cool feel.

_If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow  
We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday_

_I Can Say, Hey . . . Farewell  
To Sorrow  
This Is My Life And I,  
Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

Then came my duet with Kurt once more and while the others danced around us, we stared into each other's eyes, holding hands between our two bodies.

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
If I Can't Stop!  
And If I Stop . . .  
What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do)_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . ._

Finally to end off the song I pulled Kurt in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head on his shoulder (Wes and Thad mimicked with Veronica and Brittany). We all sung the last lines but I couldn't really focus straight with the way Kurt looked into my eyes. My voice was starting to fade away as his eyes continued to bore into mines.

_Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

The audience clapped and so did the others on stage. Kurt chuckled nervously. "This was more embarrassing than I thought." He turned and I smiled at him.

"Kurt, you are amazing." Without another word I placed my lips on his and he kissed back softly. The kiss was soft and sweet, mainly because the others were watching (especially Burt; if he saw the way I usually kiss Kurt, I might not be standing on this stage for very long). And I didn't want to embarrass Kurt too much. He giggled nervously and the others gathered around us.

"I'm so happy for you. Really." Brittany said. She was soon called by Artie and left to be with her boyfriend.

"Aw, that was _so _sweet!" Veronica squealed. "Yay for gay love! Who would ever want to ruin something like this?"

Like a scene from a bad horror movie, from around the corner of the house came Karofsky, clad in his jacket and jeans.

* * *

Songs used: Candyman by Christina Aguilera. I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson.

Left it off in a cliffhanger mainly because I didn't want to make this chapter too long. But not to worry, the next chapter will be springing up very shortly (like in 10, 20 minutes tops). Review por favor and flames are somewhat welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hummel House/_No POV_

Kurt was laughing at a joke Veronica had said when he looked at Blaine's face. He was glaring at something and his arm around his waist was getting tighter. Kurt followed his gaze and his eyes widen when he saw who it was. It was automatic what happened next. Everyone stood and started yelling at Karofsky.

"Why are you here?"

"Get out!"

"You're not welcome!"

Burt came at him but was held back by Finn. "What are you doing here?" He practically screamed. "Get off my property!"

Puck came up to him, got up to his face more like it. "Why are you here? And how'd you find out about this?"

"I'm here to talk to Kurt and I heard through the grapevine." Karofsky sneered. His eyes went up to Kurt who was etching closer to Blaine. He felt a pang of jealously and he started to go towards him when he was stopped by Puck.

"You're not welcomed here, and he defiantly doesn't want to talk to you."

"Move." Karofsky growled. "I need to do this." He pushed Puck out of the way who then was going to pounce on him if it wasn't for Lauren who stopped him because of his probation. Karofsky made his way to the stage, having to fight all the way there. He stopped at Artie and Brittany momentarily and they reluctantly moved out of the way without him saying anything. He walked out onto the stage and stopped feet away from Kurt and the others who stood behind him.

"W-what is he doing here?" Kurt asked softly to no one in particular. Blaine automatically stepped before Kurt. No longer did he try to convince Karofsky of his sexuality. When he found out about the death threat Blaine just about had it and the fear in Kurt's voice made him angry.

Karofsky stared at Kurt from behind Blaine. He had been there all along. Ever since Kurt stepped out to sing Candyman. He had felt jealously, and anger towards Blaine (prep-boy as Karofsky calls him) for just standing next to Kurt, much like he is now, being all protective, but he didn't focus on that. Only the boy he had chased away. "Kurt…" His breathing, he noticed, became more irregular. "I-I came here to apologize to you."

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he was going to speak when Kurt cut him off. "And what makes you think I want an apology from you?"

"I know you hate me Kurt. But… But I have to do this. I feel horrible. Really I do."

"It's hard to believe."

"I know." Karofsky admitted. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I was uh, wondering if you could give me a moment, to just hear me out."

Blaine had it there. "He doesn't need to hear you out."

Karofsky finally looked at Blaine but then he looked back at Kurt. "Please Kurt."

Kurt's heart pounded from the fear, from the stress. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Blaine once again spoke up. "I'll answer for him. N—"

"Blaine." Kurt said abruptly. Sighing deeply he stepped out from behind Blaine and took two steps forward towards Karofsky. "Alright. What do you have to say?"

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly. He couldn't believe what Kurt was doing.

On the other hand Karofsky was happy for this chance. "I want to sing it out." _Because I know you love song. _Without the music Karofsky started to sing out what he felt.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin _

_And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

His fist (Fury) clenched and it started to bob up and down and his leg moved to the beat of the unheard music as his singing intensified.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin' _

And Karofsky did hand Kurt his heart, wordlessly and in the wrong way. He walked towards Kurt, stopping just a mere two feet before him. Kurt placed one foot back, ready to jump back if necessary.

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

Karofsky reached out and took Kurt's hand and Kurt's muscles stiffened at the contact.

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you _

By the end of the verse Kurt had pulled his hand away and stepped back. Blaine fuming about the hand holding but he also wondered why Karofsky had sung the last verse so passionately. Karofsky moved back as if Kurt had slapped him but he continued singing.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin' _

Karofsky continued to stare at Kurt while he stood motionless except for the clenching and unclenching of his hand and his foot taps. Kurt shirked under his gaze, feeling weak and pathetic.

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

He moved back to Kurt and clasped a hand around his neck. Kurt flinched greatly and turned his head away as his other hand came up and removed his hat. Blaine was about to charge at him but Veronica held him back, knowing that a tussle here wouldn't be the best of ideas.

_Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me _

Karofsky forced Kurt to look at him when the hand on his neck moved up to his chin and he moved his to look at him

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

All in one motion Karofsky shoved the hat into Kurt's hands and released him, moving backwards away from him.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin' _

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

The song ended and Karofsky stood silently, staring at Kurt as Kurt stared back. Everyone was quiet as they waited for what was going to happen next. Blaine wanted to go to Kurt but Veronica held him back once more, this time to see how this thing would go without interruptions. Karofsky's eyes seemed to plead with Kurt to say something; he couldn't take it no more so he screamed out his frustrations. "Well?"

Kurt too snapped, all the stress finally breaking him. "Well what? Want me to tell you that I forgive you? That I forgive you for tormenting me, making my life a living hell, bruising me and eventually scarring me? For chasing me away from my friends?"

"It seemed to have worked out." He said through clenched teeth. "You're with prep-boy."

"His name is Blaine."

"Frankly I don't care."

"Why don't you get out of here?" Kurt screeched. "Don't you see? I hate you! You gave me nightmares and a fear that no one should ever go through! Why do you care, now of all times?"

"Because—"Karofsky broke off and exhaled angrily. "Fine." He said. "I'll leave. I'll never bother you, or prep-boy, again." Karofsky turned and wordlessly left, only pausing and turning back once when he reached the corner of the house before disappearing behind it. Moments later the sound of a car starting and then pulling away was all the proof needed to confirm that Karofsky had left.

Kurt exhaled and swallowed. Immediately Blaine and Veronica ran up to him, followed by Mercedes who jumped onto the stage. The others came in closer towards the stage and Kurt's father and step-brother came up on stage. "Are you alright Kurt?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Kurt, are you OK?"

Blaine tried to pull Kurt into a hug but he pulled away. He looked at his boyfriend, tears starting to form in his eyes. He shook his head slowly at Blaine. "I need a moment." He quickly said before storming off into the house.

"Wait Kurt!" Blaine followed him into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom where he found Kurt laying face down on is bed, his hat discarded on the floor by the door. Blaine slowed and quietly made his way over to sit by Kurt who body was shaking with sobs. Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt?" He inquired softly. Kurt shook his head without looking at him. "Kurt, please." Blaine begged.

Kurt turned his head slowly to meet Blaine's worried brown eyes with his glossy blue ones. He looked away and blinked once before sitting up and wiping away stray tears. "Blaine…" He moaned out. Blaine pulled him into a hug and began rubbing his back with a hand. "Blaine, I-I haven't been telling the whole truth." Blaine felt a pang of worry. Did Kurt have feelings for the Neanderthal? Even after everything he's done to him? He softly pulled Kurt away to see his face. Kurt sniffled and rubbed a cornea. "It-it… It happened before I got transferred. I've never told anyone."

"Did he kiss you again?" The question tumbled out of Blaine's mouth without his thinking.

"No." Kurt answered. "But he tried."

Flashback/_Kurt Narrating_

My parents had told me about the transfer and I went to say goodbye to the Glee club. Afterwards as I was walking down the halls I confronted Karofsky. I was shocked since he wasn't allowed on campus at that time. I automatically threw myself onto the lockers, just to save him some energy. Before he could do anything I spoke up. "What now? What can you possible do now?" I had asked him. "You win OK? Leave me alone!"

He had looked shocked and he stopped before me. "Win?" He chuckled out. "What do you mean 'win'?"

"You win. I'm transferring."

His shock increased. "What?"

"I'm transferring."

"Ho—Kurt… That's not what I wanted." He placed his hand on the locker on the left side of my face. If you could imagine I flinched.

"Oh it wasn't. I'm _so _happy you're disappointed."

He shifted and moved closer to me. "Kurt, I didn't…" He had sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean to have you get transferred. I was confused. I didn't know what I wanted. I know now." I had starred at him as he paused. "I love you Kurt. I realize that now." My eyes had widened and he went in to kiss me again but I slipped away and started to walk backwards away from him.

"No Karofsky." I shook my head at him. "You'll never be for me." I turned and walked away, leaving Karofsky in the hallway.

End of flashback/_No POV_

Kurt was sitting on the bed by now, starring down at the floorboards. Blaine sat beside him looking at him as Kurt finished. "The next day I was in Dalton. Happy as can be."

"Kurt…" Blaine started. But he couldn't find the words so instead he placed a hand on the cheek away from him and gently moved Kurt's head to look at him. Once that was done he leaned in slowly and placed his lips on Kurt's, morphing them slowly over his as he turned his head to deepen the kiss. Kurt began to kiss back, tears starting anew. Blaine's hand went behind Kurt's head to press his lips closer to his while Kurt's hand went up to cup the side of Blaine's face. The kiss deepened with each passing moment as their lips slid over each other's, their heads turning accordingly. Soon they were slipping back as they lay half on the bed and half not. Blaine propped himself up on his elbow and continued to kiss his boyfriend. Kurt's hand moved to clasp the back of Blaine's neck while his other hand kept him steady on the bed. Blaine's hand still was on the back of Kurt's head, gently massaging the area as the kiss slowly broke off with a series of pecks on their lips. Blaine opened his eyes and looked into the blue orbs of Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too." That had entitled to another kiss.

Karofsky/_Karofsky_

I couldn't believe I did that. How stupid am I to believe that Kurt would ever, _ever_, want to go with me instead of prep-boy. Let's face it; prep-boy had more in common with Kurt than I would ever dream of. I shook my head as the light turned green. I knew it was stupid. I had just openly come out that I'm gay and I didn't even succeed in getting the guy. My hands clenched the steering wheel harder. How stupid am I? Pretty stupid for not realizing earlier on what I wanted, _still_ want. Suddenly the lyrics of Yesterday by the Beatles popped into my head and I numbly sung the lyrics.

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

I sighed and came to the train tracks. The lights were flashing signaling an incoming train. I was on one of the back roads in Ohio, wanting to take the longest possible route home. I sat there, in my car, watching as the bars slowly came down to block off any traffic, not that there will be any others other than me. The bars came down and I suddenly didn't want to be on the safe side anymore. I pressed my foot on the gas and maneuvered the car around the bar and onto the tracks. There was no one around and there was no camera, no one to ever see what I'm doing. I hear the horn of the train and I look to the right to see the train coming, slowly, but its coming. It sounds again, this time a bit louder. I looked ahead and leaned back in my seat. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the road ahead of me. The horn sounded again, louder yet. As I sat there I mumbled another line from Yesterday. "Now I need a place to hide away, oh, I believe in yesterday…" Then my whole world went black.

* * *

Sorry it took longer than expected to upload (45 minutes, not a max of 20). It was mainly because I was hungry and then I took a quick shower then I finished this off with the last paragraph. Either way, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. Either way, here's chapter 3!

* * *

Hummel home/_Kurt_

I was in my room, just passing the time. The others had already left the house and the party was over. Dad, Carole, Finn and Blaine were downstairs, talking presumably. I was just sitting there studying up on an upcoming test that I was absolutely was dreading when I had a bad feeling. You know when you just suddenly feel as if something has just happened and you needed to do something? Yeah. That. I stood and reached for the remote and immediately put it on the news. It was a commercial. I sighed. It must have just been a nervous tick. Either way I left the TV on just in case. After commercials and a boring subject of the US government and all that crap it went onto local news. That was when Blaine walked in, a big smile on his face. "Kurt, there you are. I was looking for you."

"Oh you were?" I asked. "I was the here the whole time." I added with a shrug.

Blaine went over and sat next to me, eyes on the screen. "Watching something else other than Entertainment Weekly? What a shock." He lazily placed his arm around my shoulders, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Hm…" Was all I can manage as I rolled my eyes. I looked to the screen, my studying thrown to the wind. We sat there and watched the news, though to be truthful I think we were both were focusing more on each other than the news. The news cuts to a guy in a helicopter that was flying over a train crash. The bad feeling came up in my stomach again as I softly leaned forward.

"We are at the scene of a horrific train crash that recently happened on one of the back roads today in Lima. What had happened was a truck was, as is assumed, stalled on the tracks when a train coming at 35+ miles per hour slammed into the truck. The driver of the truck, a student at McKinley, was rushed over to the hospital after the train conductor called in the accident." Said the announcer in the helicopter. I started to get a bad feeling and Blaine's arm around my shoulders tensed.

"Is there any information on the student?" Asked the lady back at the studio.

"Yes but very little. The student's father has kept information tight. All we know is that the student's name is David and he is part of the football team at McKinley."

I tore myself out of Blaine's arm, which had tightened around me even more, and stood abruptly. "It's Karofsky. I just know it is."

Blaine stood beside me. His face was twisted with mixed emotions, the same that I was feeling. "Well… What do you want to do?" He asked me, his voice rough. I closed my eyes. Sweet Gaga, I must be going insane.

Lima Hospital/_Kurt_

I fidgeted with my fingers as Blaine asked the receptionist if Karofsky was ready for visitors. I started to get doubts. Just hours ago there was so much drama; I had yelled at him, leading him to try suicide. Stalled car? Yeah the hell right. Blaine came back to me. "He might be. She told us to go up and see."

I breathed in deeply, really second guessing this. "Blaine…"

"I'll be with you the whole way." He immediately said, taking the role of the protective boyfriend. He reached for my hand and our fingers intertwined. I felt that there was more Blaine wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut. We walked to the elevators and made our way to Karofsky's room. With every step my heart beat got louder and louder, and not to mention faster. I tried taking calming breaths but that just made me more nervous. Blaine's hand tightened and I felt a bit better. I tried to convince myself that I was safe. _Blaine's here. He'll make sure nothing happens. Karofsky's probably all casted up, he can't do anything to you. This is a public place, nothing can happen._ We stopped before his room, the door was open but a curtain blocked off Karofsky. Blaine's hand tightened more (impossibly) while his other hand came up and knocked on the door. "Is it all right to come in?" Blaine questioned his voice thick.

A doctor who I didn't realize was in there because of the curtain popped up. He glanced at us and then at our entwined hands. He looked back up at us and sent us a small smile. "Sure. You friends of his?"

Blaine cleared his throat and I nervously spoke up. "S-sort of."

"Come on in." We slowly walked in and around the curtain. I immediately felt a pang of guilt. There was Karofsky all bandaged up everywhere, his left leg in a cast and it was lifted up and his right arm was in a cast also. I could also faintly see that his torso was bandaged up as well. "We just gave him some sedatives but you should be able to talk for a little bit." The doctor said before he exited the room, pulling back the curtain a bit on the way out.

Blaine and I stood at the end of the bed, looking down of Karofsky. His eyes were closed and everything was quiet, except for the near silent beeping of his heart rate. The air was thick, either because of the awkwardness or of something. All I know is that we didn't say anything. Just stood there and gaped. We then jumped when Karofsky spoke. "What do you want?" He turned his head and opened his eyes to look out the window.

Suddenly I had a bit of courage and I wrenched my hand from Blaine's, automatically missing its warmth. "Karofsky," I started, getting a bit closer to him. "We heard on the news what happened and we came over." Pause. "Are you... Are you ok?"

Karofsky snorted and turned his head to me. "Why do you care?"

"For one thing I know it wasn't the truck stalling on the tracks like they said on the news." I lifted a finger for a dramatic look. I then pointed it at him. "You were trying to kill yourself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh please." Blaine interrupted me. His anger starting to peak. "Kurt yells at you, tells you he's had enough of you even after you said you loved him, and yes, I know of that because guess what? I'm his boyfriend and we never lie to each other nor do we keep secrets. You run off in a pissed off and shity mood, of course this was a suicide attempt. What do you think we are? Stupid?"

Karofsky looked at him and then back to me. "You told him?" He asked his voice soft and his eyes sad.

"Of course I did. He's my boyfriend. I can't keep secrets from him." He groaned in response. "Karofsky, suicide isn't the way out of this. It would have been better getting a counselor or a psychologist."

"I'm not resorting to that." He said as he turned his head and looked out the window again. "I'm not trusting a stranger…"

"Because that would mean your dad finding out." Blaine said. Karofsky turned his gaze back onto him. "Trust me Karofsky. I know what you're feeling. I was scared out of my mind telling my dad, I know how he is, and unfortunately he wasn't like Kurt's dad, he wasn't as supportive. And I have a feeling you dad's the same way. But trust me, he's going to find out eventually don't you think? When you are getting married and you're not at all interested in the woman walking down the aisle."

Karofsky blinked and closed his eyes. I knew that the sedative was starting to kick in. "Listen to me Karofsky." I said and he opened his eyes slightly. "I know that we must sound like a broken record to you, going on and on about you coming out. I know it's hard, with everything that happens to you when you come out." I paused as the memories of being bullied rushed into my head. Karofsky turned his head away yet again, the same memories rushing through his own head. "But when you do you can make your own life without having to be so secret about it. I mean… Blaine and I are—"

"Together. I know." He interrupted. Still looking out the window he continued. "That's just it Hummel, I… I don't want this."

"We never do at first." Blaine and I answer at the same time. We looked at each other and exchanged a small smile. I looked back at Karofsky. "We're not going to force you Karofsky, but you can at least change a bit. You bullied me out of McKinley and I still come to visit you in the hospital. Now don't you think you should at least try to be just friends?" Did I just ask that? I looked back at Blaine and his expression screamed shock. I looked back at the teen in the bed. He was now looking at me with the same shocked expression as Blaine's. I started to feel nervous so I broke out in laughter. "Love and peace!" I practically screamed out as I pitifully raised two fingers in a peace sign.

"…"

"…"

"…" Karofsky and Blaine broke out in laughter and I stood there, shocked that the two were actually laughing. Blaine's anger dispersed and he came over and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Kurt, that was amazing. Keep up the good work."

Karofsky's laughter died and he looked up at us. He sighed, sadness in his eyes. I know that he is jealous about my relationship with Blaine which is why the next thing he said shocked me. "Why not…? I guess since you're giving out…" He smiled softly; the smile was nearly not there.

I blinked and while I stood in shock Karofsky drifted asleep and Blaine and I stood there quietly. We led ourselves out afterwards and we walked in the same silence until we got into Blaine's Audi. "So, friends with Karofsky?" Blaine inquired slowly.

"Yeah…" I looked over to him. "Are you mad?"

"No. Shocked maybe but not mad." He started to back out the car. "Actually to tell you the truth, I'm bowing at your feet right now."

I chuckled slightly at the mental sight of Blaine "Dapper" Anderson bowing at my feet. "Why may I ask?"

"I could never have done what you just did Kurt. You're giving your bully a second chance. I just ran. You've become an icon right now for me." We stopped at a stop sign and he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Me? An icon? Blaine, you are my icon. You showed me courage and a friendship that was strong which eventually led to love. You're _my _icon."

"What about this? We'll be each others' icon." He focused on the road as he pressed his foot of the gas.

I chuckle and smile once more at him. "Sure. That sounds great." In the back of my mind I was thinking that we could be the icon for Karofsky and try to make his see the error of his ways.

Lima Hospital, Karofsky's room/_Karofsky_

In my sedative induced dreams, I relived the moment that just happened. I started to actually wonder if that was a dream itself but I knew it happened. It was real. Was I really offered a second chance? By Kurt Hummel? The guy I had chased away just because he was gay? Yep. I was completely surprised by that and yet happy. Even though I couldn't actually _be_ with him, I could still be friends. And who knows? Maybe the chance won't be too far off… I couldn't get my hopes up though. For one, I'm still not out yet, and I might never be by this rate, and the bond between Kurt and his Dalton boyfriend was strong, you can tell even from a mile away. They were so closely similar to each other. I wouldn't doubt that they would get married (gay marriage, how does _that_ work?) when they're older and if they still stay together throughout that whole time. I started to get a headache in my own sleep and I decided to try and get off that subject. Sooner or later mom and dad would come and visit me, and I have a hell of a lot to explain as to why I was on the train tracks.

Hummel home/_No POV_

After Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye and drove off Kurt walked into the house to hear the sounds of Veronica and Finn arguing. "You will sing this song with me!" Veronica's shrill voice rang out.

Kurt followed the sounds of their arguing into the living room where the Grease karaoke was on and was paused on We Belong Together. "No Veronica! I hate that song! It's so annoying."

"It's a good song."

"Yeah, good for torture of rodents."

"Guys." Kurt called out. The two turned their heads.

"Hey Kurtie!" Veronica welcomed.

"Hey Kurt. How was the visit?" He asked nervously.

"Eh… it went ok." Kurt simply answered, not wanting to get into detail. "So…" He walked over beside Veronica and picked up the mic. "Are we going to sing this song or not?"

"Yay! Kurt and Veronica duo! Yes!" Veronica screamed. She grabbed the other mic and while she restarted the song Kurt talked with Finn.

"Where are dad and Carole?"

"They went out to eat. Left me in charge."

"When did Veronica get here?"

"A little while after they left."

Veronica joined Kurt at his side, pushing her other cousin-by-marriage onto the sofa before singing the first part.

_We go together  
Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever  
As shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
That's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah_

Kurt took the next verse, a big smile spreading across his face. He always loved the nonsense lyrics of this song annoying Finn with this song was a bonus.

_We're one of a kind  
Like dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
We'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah_

The next two verses they sang together, laughing at the end from the groan of frustration that came out of Finn's mouth.

_When we go out at night and stars are shinin' bright  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance where you can find romance  
Maybe it might be love_

Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom

Kurt and Veronica took turns on the next verse with the lines and Finn got up and retreated to the kitchen so the two started to sing louder.

_Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom  
Wop baba lumop a wap bam boom_

They song together, laughing as they sung. Finn meanwhile was pounding his head into the kitchen cabinet, a headache forming from the song and the head pounding.

_We're for each other  
Like wop baba lumop a wap bam boom  
Just like my brother  
Is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom  
Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
We'll always be together wha oooh, yeah_

We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
...

Veronica and Kurt ended the last _We'll always be together _with a bang, holding off the note until the music faded away. The two cousins started to clap and laugh about the song. From the kitchen Finn rejoiced. "Yes! It's over!"

Kurt and Veronica looked at each. The female cousin smiled mischievously. "Again?" She asked quietly.

"Oh defiantly."

Within short moment Finn jumped out of the open window in the kitchen and escaped into the backyard.

* * *

Tried to end this in a funny note. Anyways… Yay for Glee! May it last 4ever! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update (again). I've been having hiatuses and writers' block and all that bad stuff. Either way I'm going to rush and get this finished to prepared for a endless stream of updates (hopefully 'cause I wanna start another Glee fiction). Oh and Happy Easter!

* * *

Hospital, Karofsky's room/_No POV_

After school, there were a string of visitors that Dave had gotten. His parents stayed the longest, followed by his best friend Azimio and some other random football players. He was even surprised when the Gleeks Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike visited. Not all at the same time but it was still surprising. What even shocked him more was the lone visit from Kurt Hummel. Karofsky was resting his eyes, the drugs making him really tired and sleepy. He heard footsteps slowly come over to the edge of the bed and then make its way slowly over to the chair beside him. Karofsky opened his eyes then and turned his head slightly. Brown eyes met blue-green ones and his heart stopped momentarily, recognizing those eyes. "What are you doing here Hummel? And where's prissy-boy." He still wore his Dalton blazer.

"His name is Blaine and he's not here." Kurt replied, completely bypassing the first question.

Karofsky didn't miss a beat. "That still doesn't answer my first question Hummel."

Pause.

"Fine." Kurt said suddenly and quickly. "I came here because I wanted to make sure this second chance thing didn't go to your head."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think that because I gave you a second chance doesn't mean that there will be anything between us. Ever."

"You don't think I know that? Hummel, you freaking look at Dalton gay like he's your whole world. Like if he isn't there you might fall flat on your face or some shit like that. You don't think I know that? For Christ sakes, I'm not going to make a move on you 'cause that just worked so well the last two times."

Kurt remained silent. He sighed, got up and walked over to the window. Kurt looked out from it. Karofsky was lucky enough to get a room at the front of the hospital. You can see the parking lot and the well size garden that decorates the front to the hospital. With a small river running through it, waterfalls, lilies, roses and shrubs. It was picturesque. Though Kurt doubted Karofsky even cared about the view. "There's another reason why I came here Karofsky." Karofsky remained silent as he continued to watch Kurt by the window. Kurt stayed where he was at, as if frozen in time, as he continued. "I… I'm going back to McKinley."

"Say what?"

"I'm going back." Kurt finally turned.

"Why?" Karofsky couldn't help but ask.

"Money mostly. The funds from my father's and Carole's supposed-to-be-honeymoon is running out and we can't afford Dalton anymore. I have about two weeks left before I transfer back."

Karofsky nodded slowly. "Why tell me this?"

Kurt sighed. "I need your help."

"For?"

"I need to break it to Blaine but… I'm scared."

"Okay, why didn't you go to someone else for this?" Karofsky was starting to feel mentally tired. Why was Hummel coming to him for this? What can he possible do?

"You said you wanted a second chance at a friendship, this is what friends do. They help each other in stuff like this. I need your help to put my transferring into words that won't hurt Blaine."

Karofsky groaned and ran a hand through his short hair. "I... I don't know how to do this?"

"What? Be friends with me or help me?"

"Help you." Karofsky snapped, a little saddened by the fact Kurt even said that he didn't know how to be friends with him. "Get some Glee girl to help you. Get a song or something…"

"I was going to sing it to him. I just need a song."

"I don't know. YouTube it or something."

"You're a bunch of help." Kurt mumbled as he walked back over to the chair and sat in it.

"Well I'm that I don't know a lot of songs." Kurt only shook his head. Karofsky settled his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He started to think of every song he's ever heard that's about saying goodbye or leaving. Sadly every song that came up was about breakup and that wouldn't be good. _Or would it?_ Karofsky thought sadistically. _If they were to break up, you might be able to get a chance. _Karofsky pushed those thoughts out of his head. He wasn't going to do that to him. Not when their forming friendship was hanging by a rope anyways. Suddenly he remembered this song that his mother loves, from the 80's or whatever. Done by a not-so-well-known artist. He opened his eyes and pointed a finger towards the bedside table. "Could you hand me my cell? I have a song in mind buy I need to call my mother for it." Kurt turned his head and saw the said cell phone. He picked up the Verizon and handed it over to Karofsky silently. The jock punched in the numbers and placed the phone to his ear.

"David, what's wrong hon?" His mother automatically said.

"Nothing mom." Pause. "Hey what's the name of that song you like? From the 80's that has something to do with leaving and it's with friends or whatever. By that one guy."

"That's helpful dear." His mother mumbled. Nonetheless he could hear his mother's mumblings while she thought to herself. "Um… I want to say… Farewell by Raymond Lauchengco? Is that the song?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Why do you need to know?"

"It's no big deal. Talk to you later."

"All right hon. Bye."

"Bye mom." Karofsky hanged up the phone and gave the phone back to Kurt who placed it back on the table.

"What did she say?" The smaller boy asked.

"She said Farewell by Raymond Lunchenigo or something like that."

Kurt pulled out his phone and connected to the internet. Typing in the song in Google the correct spelling came up. Kurt chuckled softly. "Lauchengco. It's Lauchengco Karofsky."

"Whatever."

Kurt pulled up the lyrics and started to read them over. A small smile crept upon his face. "This is great. It's perfect."

"Glad to help." Karofsky mumbled.

"Thanks Karofsky." He looked at the time on his phone. "Well I have to go. It's an almost two hour drive back and Blaine will figure out that I'm not at Dalton." Suddenly the phone in his hand started to ring. Kurt looked down at his phone. His smile grew. "Speak of the devil." Looking at Karofsky and standing at the same time he said goodbye. "Thanks again Karofsky."

"Yeah whatever."

Kurt picked up the phone and started to walk out. "Hey Blaine. No I'm fine." As he left the room he chuckled and then disappeared down the hall. Karofsky sat in silence. He tossed himself over and decided to fall asleep since his headache was torturing him.

Dalton/_Blaine_

After realizing that Kurt was nowhere on the Dalton grounds I started to freak. Well not really _freak_, I was worried. He could be hurt somewhere. He ran out of our last class so quickly it brought up questions but I let it slip. I went to his room about an hour after classes ended to "study" and he wasn't there. That was really when I started to worry. He never misses a study date. Never. Never _ever_. I went on a search for him, asking David and Wes if they've seen him but no dice. It was hour three that Kurt has gone missing when I called him. In retrospect I should have called him before but I was so sure that I would have been able to find him. The phone started to ring and I started to beg to sweet Jesus that he wasn't hurt somewhere. It almost went into voicemail when he picked up. "Hey Blaine."

"Kurt, are you all right? Are you hurt?" The words tumbled out of my mouth.

"No I'm fine." He chuckled out.

I exhaled deeply. "God Kurt. You scared the crap out of me. You went missing over here and I thought you were dead somewhere."

He chuckled again. "No, Blaine honey, I'm fine. I was just coming to Lima for a bit."

"Oh." Oh indeed. "Why didn't you ask me to come along? You know I would have."

"Yeah but it was really a sole mission kind of thing." In the background I heard the sounds of an elevator. My stomach flipped. _Where is he?_ The question popped in my but I already had an idea of where he is. "Either way I'm heading back now. Sorry I missed our date. I was thinking about texting you and postponing it but I'm not the one to text and drive and I was in a hurry."

"Why were you in a hurry? Where are you?" I immediately regretted that. My voice sounded as if I was accusing him of something. And I was.

A pause. "I'm at the hospital."

"Why? To visit Karofsky?" I felt a pang of jealously come out. Why did I feel jealous? There was no way in hell Kurt would ever go to him.

"Yes. It was just a quick visit." Pause. "I can't visit him now can I?"

"It's not that." I countered. "I just… I don't feel comfortable knowing you went there by yourself."

"Come on Blaine. I did give him a second chance to be friends. And friends visit each other when they're in the hospital."

"I just…"

"Listen, I'm going to drive now so I'm gonna hang up. Talk to you later."

"All right. See you later."

"Bye."

"Love you." I blurted out.

Pause. "I love you too." The phone hanged up and I stood still, the phone still pressed to my ear.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4. Jealously is coming up between both boys (Blaine and Karofsky) huh. Poor Kurt. He's like the rope in between two dogs playing tug-of-war. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Dalton/_Kurt_

I felt the butterflies again. Worse than when I was going up to sing Candyman. I was going to break his heart. I swallowed hard. I had called an emergency Warbler meeting, just to tell them I'm leaving. I thought I was going to have more time. Two weeks max. But it was even five days. The money completely ran out and today I should be finishing my packing so that tomorrow (Saturday) I could be moving back to Lima and then by Monday go into McKinley. I exhaled. I'm all ready starting to tear up and I sit down. Just as I do though the Warblers come into the room and I stand again. Wes, David and Thad take up their spots in the desk and Blaine walked immediately towards me. Guilt hits me like a ton of bricks and I clear my throat nervously. Blaine placed a gentle hand on my arm, his face riddled with worry. "Is something wrong Kurt?" I shook my head, not trusting my words. "Come on and sit." I shook my head again and Wes banged his gavel.

"All right. This emergency meeting called by Kurt Hummel will now begin. Kurt, if you will." Wes waved his hand to motion me into addressing the Warblers. I inhaled deeply and shrugged Blaine's hand off me. I made my way to the opposite end on the room silently. I turned and used the wall as support. I looked on to the Warblers, all of them starring at me, worry in their face. I groan softly and I look down at my feet momentarily before looking back up again. I knew what I was going to say. I had practiced it over and over with (remarkably) Karofsky and I had it memorized. But what came out of my mouth was so _not_ the speech I had practiced hours and hours for with Karofsky via phone.

"I'm leaving." I blurted out. There was some mumbling. Mostly what's and why's and what the hell's.

Blaine stepped forward, his eyes unreadable. "Kurt… What do you mean 'you're leaving'?"

I took another deep breath. "Exactly that. I… We ran out of money. I can't afford this school anymore. So I'm transferring back to William McKinley."

Now it was an uproar. "No you can't leave!" "We'll start a fund!" "Yeah! The Save Alice Fund!" Blaine just stood silently.

"I wish I had the time I thought I would have." I said softly but it was enough to silence everyone. "Originally it was planned that I would have at least two more weeks to stay here but, sadly, it's not happening." I stared down at my shoes. "You all have been so great to me. You have become great friends all of you." I looked up directly at Blaine. "And I will miss every one of you." Silence followed so I continued. "I had uh… Been practicing for a song. Of course I thought I would have more time to practice it so it might not be so great." Numbly I walked over to the stereo and placed my tape in it. I had a flash of the time I sung Blackbird after Pavarotti died. I pushed that out of my head and pressed play. The soft music started to play and I stared at the stereo and started to sing/

_We used to be frightened and scared to try  
Of things we don't really understand why  
We laugh for a moment and start to cry  
We were crazy_

_Now that the end is already here  
We reminisce 'bout old yells and cheers  
Even if our last hurrahs were never clear_

I turned and looked at each of my Warbler friends, saving Blaine for last, specifically for the last lines of the upcoming verse.

_Farewell to you my friends  
We'll see each other again  
Don't cry 'cause it's not the end of everything  
I may be miles away  
But here is where my heart will stay  
With you, my friends with you_

Just like Blackbird the Warblers started to vocalize but Blaine remained silent. I started to walk to him, pulled by his silence and his radiating sadness.

_Yesterday's a treasure, today is here  
Tomorrows' on its way, the sky is clear  
Thank you for the mem'ries of all the laughters and tears  
And not to mention our doubts and our fears  
The hypertension we gave to our peers  
It's really funny to look back after all of these years_

I reached him and slipped my hands into his. He immediately tightened his grips on my hands and looked down at our joined hands. I felt the tears that I had been suppressing leak out and I wasn't focusing on keeping my voice fixed while I sang so while I sung the next verse the sobs interrupted me.

_Farewell to you my friends  
We'll see each other again  
Don't cry 'cause it's not the end of everything  
I may be miles away  
But here is where my heart will stay  
With you, my friends with you_

Blaine looked up at me and one fluid motion he released on of my hands and started to wipe away my tears while he started to tear himself. I've never really seen him cry so I was pleasantly surprised yet my heart was breaking, just as I knew his was. We seemed to forget the others as the rest of the world slipped away. I copied his movement and with my free hand I awkward wiped his tears away.

_Farewell to you my friends  
We'll see each other again  
Don't cry 'cause it's not the end of everything  
I may be miles away  
But here is where my heart will stay  
With you, my friends with you  
With you, my friends with only you_

The last word drifted off as the Warblers finished off their vocalizing and the world slowly returned. Blaine's brown eyes bore into my blue ones and he softly shook his head. "Why." He brokenly said.

My tearing became full blown crying as I looked at him. "I told you why. I don't have the money."

"But I love you."

"I love you too." The next words tumbled out and I immediately regretted them. "But it's not as if I'm going to date Karofsky behind your back." His eyes darkened at the mention of his name and his hands fell away and stopped stiffly at his side. "Blaine, I'll come and visit. And it's not too far away. We could still hang out. I'd be just like before I came here. Hanging out on weekends."

"It's not going to be the same."

"Don't say that."

"But it's the truth." He pulled away from me. "Tell me. What did you and Karofsky talked about when you went to visit him last time?"

I stayed silent. If I tell him it might ruin it all. But if I don't… "I told him about my transfer."

That's when he snapped. "You told Karofsky, _Karofsky_, about your transfer instead of your friends? Your stepbrother? _Me_? You told _him_? The guy who bullied you out from McKinley, the one who threatened to kill you?"

"I wanted to give him a chance."

"A chance! Damn it Kurt a chance for what? More torment?"

Wes pounded the gravel. "Blaine, calm down."

David nodded. "Chill. Give the guy a chance to redeem himself."

"No!" Blaine yelled staring numbly at the leaders. "Fuck no!" He looked back at me. "I couldn't defend myself back at my old school. I was weak. But when I started to date you I wanted to be strong, for you. I was going to defend you against guys like him! But damn it Kurt I—!"

"Blaine!" I yelled, interrupting him. I snapped too. "What if it was you? What if you were Karofsky and you loved me and I never gave you a second chance? I never wanted anything to do with you? What if I slapped a restraining order on you and you could never get close to me! How would you feel?" Blaine stepped back into the couch nearly falling over in the process. He looked as if I had just slapped him straight across the cheek and it didn't help that everyone was so damned quiet. I calmed down just slightly. "I'm taking into account his feelings for me. He had told me that he knew that there is no chance for him and I. He knows that. I was helping him get over me while he was helping me with this, and to tell you the truth…" I paused, wondering if I really wanted to say what I wanted to say. Turns out I did. "… Right now he's a better friend than you are." I turned on my heel and stormed out of the common room, wiping angrily at my tears in the process.

Dalton, half an hour later, Kurt's dorm/_No POV_

Kurt was still sniffling as he quickly packed up his room. He had taken off his blazer and tie and discarded them on the bed beforehand. Carefully he folded his designer clothing and placing them neatly in his luggage. If he gets everything packed and loaded in the car today all he would have to do is wake up, get ready for the drive and well, drive back to Lima. He groaned and wiped at his eyes who still felt wet. Suddenly soft knocks came at his door and he looked at the door. He knew it was Blaine. Kurt blinked and stared at his luggage. "Door is unlocked." He eventually said.

The door creaked open and Blaine stepped in, closing the door softly behind him. "Kurt? Do you have a minute?" He asked softly.

Kurt, refusing to look up at him at the moment, continued on with his packing. "Maybe."

Blaine silently walked over and sat cross-legged on the floor before Kurt, the only thing separating them being the luggage and the very thick air between them. "I'm sorry Kurt." He immediately said. "I… I'm just…" A sigh. "I'm just very sad about you leaving. We've been together for 18 months as each other's boyfriends and I'm just so used to you. I'm… I'm worried about how the halls would feel without you."

Kurt stopped his packing and looked up at Blaine. "How do you think I feel?" Kurt asked. "I feel the same way you know."

"I know. And I'm sorry that I let my jealously and my protectiveness and my anger and my sadness and my—"

Kurt raised a hand. "I get it." Kurt said with a small smile. "You had many feelings that caused you to snap." Kurt's hand fell onto his lap and Blaine scooted around the luggage, almost nervously and he reached over for that hand. Kurt smiled at him. "But you shouldn't worry you know. You are my only."

Blaine chuckled. "As are you." He pulled Kurt into a hug which Kurt gladly leaned into. Kurt's head sat at the base of Blaine's neck and it didn't take long for Kurt to start nuzzling his boyfriend's neck and to start kissing and sucking on that small part behind Blaine's ear. Blaine softly groaned and pulled Kurt away slightly so that he can place his lips softly on his. Of course the intention was supposed to be soft but the execution was all but not. Within moments Kurt was laying on the floor, back pressed flat against the floor while Blaine hanged over him his blazer's buttons being undone my Kurt's hands. Soon the blazer was off and Blaine removed his tie while the two continued making out. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and in reaction Blaine shoved his tongue deeper into Kurt's mouth, fighting his tongue for dominance. Just as the make out session was getting somewhere a knock came at the door and then suddenly the door opened. Kurt and Blaine stopped abruptly, frozen in their position as they glared at the door. The interrupters, David and Wes, stood, mouth gaped open and a blush seemingly spreading onto their cheeks. "Do you mind?" Blaine asked coolly. Kurt beneath him giggled. The two boy stuttered aimlessly and were smacking each other in the arms, urging each other out while mumbling their apologizes and closing the door after them.

Kurt giggled again and looked at Blaine. "You're so bad."

Blaine turned his head down towards the boy below him. "You love it."

"Hm… Do I?" Blaine smirked and kissed his mouth and pulled away, giving Kurt a 'trial run'. "Hm… You're right. I do." And just as if nothing had happened, the two boyfriends continued on their making out session before Kurt stopped them to finish packing.

* * *

Song used: Farewell (To You My Friend) by Raymond Lauchengco. And remember to review 'cause reviews make the world go round.


	6. Chapter 6

I based Kurt's return from the Born This Way sneak preview but it's not it 'cause this is a completely different universe from the TV-verse so… Kurt's back!

* * *

McKinley/_No POV_

It was a relatively quiet morning before school at McKinley. Everyone was hanging out in the courtyard and just chilling in the cool spring air. The Glee club stood around at their regular spot, on the stairs, talking, mainly about songs and that afternoon's club meeting and what Mr. Schue will be up to. It was just then when a white trench coat wearing Hummel appeared at the top of the steps and threw his arms up in a dramatic pose before yelling out, "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!" The shocked, yet equally ecstatic Glee club members clapped at cheered at their friend's sudden return. Kurt quickly trotted down the stairs and into the arms of his adoring friends. Mercedes was up first.

"Oh baby!" She yelled in his ear. "You're back!"

Kurt chuckled. "Yep." Was all he said as he moved on to Rachel.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Finally someone to actually challenge me in Glee club."

"Right back at you Rach." Kurt agreed as he gave her a quick hug. He moved around and eventually hugged everyone in the old club. "I missed you all."

"So did we." Sam said.

"Yeah." Artie said nodding. "It's about damn time you came back."

"So hey, what's with the sudden return?" Puck asked.

"Money problems. Can't afford Dalton anymore."

Tina looked flabbergasted. "Finn, you didn't tell us that Kurt was coming back!"

"Yeah man!" Mike agreed. "What gives? We could have thrown a welcome back party."

"I didn't know!" Finn said laughing. "He kept it a secret from me apparently."

"Guilty." Kurt said raising a hand delicately.

"What about Blaine?" Santana asked.

Kurt smiled sadly. "He wasn't okay with the transfer at first. But he said that he's going to try to follow me into McKinley. I'm trying to convince him to stay at Dalton."

"Oh!" Puck yelled out. "Kurt wants to lead a double life!"

Quinn looked at Puck. "Really Puckerman? A double life?"

"I once lead a double life." Brittany said. "But my twin ran off and I don't know where she went." The others looked at her. "Her name was Stacy."

Kurt shook his head at both Puck and Brittany. "No. Dalton's a great school and he shouldn't leave it because of me."

"True." Lauren said as she inched closer. "Staying in Dalton would be the better choice but if he's the way you tell us he is, he'll be here before the month ends."

Kurt sighed. "Most likely."

Sam cleared his throat. "What's your schedule."

"Nearly the same as before. Just one class changed."

"Cool man." Finn said.

Mercedes ran up and took Kurt into another bear hug. "I just can't believe my boo is back!"

"Well believe it." Kurt smiled. "Because Kurt Hummel is here to stay."

After school, hospital/_Karofsky_

A knock came from the door. I turned my head and tried to look past the curtain with no avail. "Who is it?"

"It's me." The familiar voice called out.

"Come on in." I replied back, leaning back on the bed. He walked in wearing a white trench coat. "Hey Hummel."

"Hey." He replied simply.

"So, how'd the news go?"

"Good at first, then bad, then great, then sad, then okay, then great again." I blinked at him and he laughed. He started then to tell me what happened with the song, then the fight, then the being all better (he didn't go too much into detail in that part but he didn't have too, I felt a pang of jealously but I pushed that out), then him leaving, then arriving at the school, being worried about the other football players (I wished I was there to see his first day back, as a friend of course) and then meeting back up with the Glee club and seeing their excited faces.

"Sounds like it was an okay day."

Kurt smiled. "Yep. And I didn't get bullied once today." The smiled faded. "But I know that tomorrow will be day one of the slushies and name calling." I groaned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that now that I'm your friend all the bullying to you and, dare I say it, the Glee club, is just pissing me off."

Kurt smiled softly. "Glad you care."

My heart skipped a beat and I reminded myself of what will never come. "Yeah well…"

"So… Do you know when you're getting out?"

"Hm… Doc said that it might be next week, depending on how well I heal between now and then. I would most likely be on crutches for a few weeks but other than that…"

"So you learned your lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Trying to kill yourself with a train is not a good idea."

I laughed before the pain in my torso cut me off. "Yeah that was stupid."

"That's okay. Everyone does something stupid."

_Yeah. Like falling in love with a guy who will never love you back. _I thought sadly to myself. I must have zoned out because then Kurt was snapping his fingers before my face. "Huh what?"

"Blaine says he wants to have a talk with you." Kurt said holing his phone out to me. When did he get on the phone? Either was I took the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hey."

"Karofsky." Prissy—_Anderson _greeted (sort off). "Listen Karofsky, I know that you may have feelings for Kurt. But listen to me when I say that if you ever try to make a move on him—"

"Don't worry about it Anderson." I said, biting out his name. Damn he's so annoying. What does Hummel see in him? "I know there's nothing between us." I glared straight at the wall before me.

"And keep it that way. I love Kurt more than anything and I would do anything to make sure he's happy."

_What if he's happy with me? _I wanted to repeat that thought aloud but I bit my tongue. "Of course Anderson."

"Give the phone back to Kurt." I wordlessly handed the phone back to Kurt and the two talked a bit more before he hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Sorry about that." Kurt apologized. "He's got jealously issues."

"Yeah. Obviously." I thought about my own jealously and wondered if it was on the same wavelength as Anderson's.

"Well I have to go. I just came for a quick visit."

"All right." Kurt stood to leave but I stopped him by reaching out and taking his wrist. That was a mistake. I quickly release him.

"What if I… I mean what if I never…" Kurt stood patiently waiting for me to finish. "Never mind." I finally said. He gave me a look and then he shrugged. Saying goodbye one last time he walked out. "What if I never get over you?" I finally ask.

Dalton/_Blaine_

Man was today long and boring. Without Kurt here it's just a barren landscape. Not even the Warbler's meeting helped to get my mind off him. I sighed as I walked to my dorm. Not only have I been thinking about Kurt constantly, I'm also thinking about the quickest way that I could get a transfer out of Dalton to McKinley. I told David and Wes about my intentions and they were sort of mixed feeling about it.

"That's great!" They said. "Go after your man! Hold onto him!"

But then it was, "What will happen to our lead singer then? We would have to get a new one and you two are our best singers. Really."

I groaned and ran a hand through my well gelled hair (it didn't feel the same is when Kurt does it). I walked into my room and locked the door behind me, falling face first into the bed. "This is agony." I mumbled into the sheets. The song Misery from Maroon 5 popped into my head, which lead to Kurt, which lead to our make out sessions which lead to me wanting to go to him to me remembering he's not at Dalton anymore which just went to his song and eventually back to Maroon 5. I groaned again, this time louder. "FML…" I grumbled. I really need to figure out how to get transferred to McKinley. Then I got this idea. This weekend I would drive up and surprise Kurt with a visit! He told me that he was going to be spending a day with his family on Saturday (and then we are to have a date on Sunday). I would drive up and surprise him and take him in my arms and kiss him full on the mouth. That thought lead to me wanting to go to Kurt which once again lead to the fact that he isn't here anymore (again). I sighed. I'm making myself sick. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. I can call him in a little bit. Just to give him enough time to drive home. Which reminds me, Kurt's starting to spend a lot of time at the hospital with Karofsky. I felt bad suddenly for accusing Kurt for having a secret relationship behind my back (again). I'm just making a big deal out of everything. I decided that I'll do my homework, take a shower, and go to sleep. And that's exactly what I did.

Hummel Home/_No POV_

Veronica was using the karaoke machine again, singing her little heart and soul into another musical hit, I Feel Pretty. Kurt sat and watched his cousin. After the song was finished she turned off the machine and sat by her cousin. "So Kurtie." She said. "You've been going a lot to the hospital."

"Yeah."

"It's because of Karofsky ain't it?"

"Yes."

"… I thought he was your bully."

"He is."

"Then why visit him?"

"Because I gave him a second chance."

"Why?"

"Because—"

"Is it because you like him?"

"No. It's because everyone deserves a second, even bullies. They deserve their chance to change themselves. And Karofsky is trying. He really is trying."

"Ah." Veronica stared at the blank TV screen. "Is he cute?"

"Eh… He's not my type."

"Blaine's defiantly cuter?"

"Oh defiantly. And sexier too." The two cousins giggled and started talking about hot and sexy Hollywood/famous boys (shh, don't tell Blaine!).

* * *

Okay, so I realized that I actually have about one to two chapters left of this fiction so I might finish it today or tomorrow. I'll get working on it. Today's motto: It's amazing what happens after you get out of a writers' block. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday, Hummel Home/_Kurt_

Our big family fun day was over too soon, in my opinion. We left the house at around noon (about three and a half hours later than intended and no it wasn't my fault) and came back at three. I texted Blaine about ten minutes ago and still no reply. That seemed odd to me, since usually but I didn't think much of it. I suddenly got a text expecting it to be Blaine when it was Karofsky. I had a small blonde moment thinking about how the hell he got my number (and how his contact got into my phone) when I remembered the last time I visited him.

Flashback, Hospital/_No POV_

It was a Wednesday. Kurt was slushied for the first time today afterschool since his return; Azimio took the lead in Karofsky's absence. Kurt had went home, cleaned up, did his homework, ate something before coming out here. The two had talked, mainly about getting to know each other better since, hell, they're supposed to be friends right? The only thing they knew of each other was that they were both gay (though Karofsky's still in the closet), one's on the football team, one's in Glee, one has a boyfriend and the already known stuff. Kurt found out that besides Karofsky's parents he was one of the more frequent visitors. Not even Azimio who was supposedly his best friend came to visit often (Karofsky can only recall two times). Karofsky looked nervous throughout the whole time and Kurt noticed. "Karofsky, what's up?"

"What?"

"You seem out of it." Which is the truth. He's been looking away and down at his lap.

"Eh." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's just…" Pause. A long one. "We're… Friends right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"… Could we, uh, exchange numbers?" Kurt blinked. Karofsky looked at him finally. "If you don't want to…"

"Nah. It's fine." _I guess. _"I was just caught off guard." The two exchange numbers and did their contacts in each others phones. After that it became normal again, just two guys, talking. Mainly Karofsky about sports and Kurt about scarves.

Hummel Home/_Kurt_

I finally read the text. "_Hey. Could you come over? Great news." _The text read. I blinked and cleared my throat. Should I? I was starting to think against it but the last two words, _Great news,_ kept my curiosity heightened. Groaning I grabbed my keys from my counter and walked to the front door. I was stopped by Finn.

"Hey step-bro. Where are you going off to now?"

"Just going to visit Karofsky."

"Again?" Finn gave me an inquiring look while I shrugged on a jacket.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Kurt I don't understand. Do you… Do you _like _Karofsky?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Finn. God. First Blaine, then Veronica, now you? I do not like Karofsky. I gave him a second chance and we're friends now. Sort of. It's still awkward with all that's happened."

"Exactly!" Finn practically yelled.

From the kitchen Carole called out. "Finn? Are you all right?"

"Yeah mom!" Finn yelled back. "Just talking to Kurt."

"Okay…" Her voice called back.

Dad was out hanging with his friends at a local bar. Hopefully not getting drunk and probably watching some baseball or whatever. Finn looked back at me. "Kurt, it's just that Karofsky's a jerk. He's a homophobic too; he bullied you for being gay. How can you give a guy like him a second chance?"

_If you only knew. _I thought. "Listen Finn, it's a moral thing. You know I can't stay mad at people. For God's sake I start freaking out when I don't talk to my friends, even Santana."

"Yeah but Kurt—"

"Look. I'm glad to be at the center of all your worry, and I respect that, but you need to let me make my own decisions and choices and make me learn from them. Karofsky is trying to get better. In fact I'm going because he texted me."

"You gave him your num—"

"Yes. Yes I did. And now if you excuse me. He had some great news to tell me." With that I walked out, leaving Finn all flabbergasted.

Hospital/_Karofsky_

I tapped my fingers impatiently on my leg. When was Hummel getting here? God I'm actually excited for this and the damn guy prolonging this. I was about to text him again when he came through the door. "So, what's this 'great news'?" He asked.

I put my phone away and swung my legs off the side of the bed. Grabbing the crutches I stood up and used the crutches to balance myself. "Ha. Damn doctors thought that I wouldn't be able to stand up until next week. Screw them all."

Kurt chuckled. "Well come on! Hubble around." I shot him a glare but I started to walk around awkwardly on the crutches (plus damn pieces of furniture kept on getting in my way).

"So, now when will you get back to McKinley?"

"Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully Monday." I smiled at him.

"Why the need to go to school?" He mimicked my smile back.

"All the school I missed." He raised a brow. "Yes believe it or not I actually care about my grades. If I have shit grades I can't play football." He rolled his eyes. I walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. Kurt took his regular spot in the seat.

"Is that all?" He suddenly asked.

"N-o…" I drawled out.

"Well then. Out with it." He urged.

"I, uh, have another song."

"God no."

"No-no! It's not another 'pick me' song. It's a 'I've had it being the bad guy' song." I quickly said. He gave me a skeptical look. "Really." I chuckled out. "And I'd like you to join me in singing it."

Hummel raised a brow. "Karofsky…" He said in scolding voice. Either way he smiled. "What's the song?"

Blaine/_Blaine_

I was driving towards Lima, more specifically Kurt's home, when I received a call. I was thinking it was Kurt but t turned out to be Finn. I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear. "Hey Finn. What's up?"

"It's Kurt." Finn said instantly.

My insides tightened. Could he be in trouble? "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's okay but I don't know…"

"Come on Finn. What happened?" I asked urgently, my worry getting the better of me.

"He went to Karofsky again." Finn spoke quickly. "He said he got a text and he defended him against what I said—and I said the truth about him Blaine— and he defended him and went over to the hospital."

I breathed out shakily. "Finn, are you sure you're not overreacting?" I asked. As much as I hated to admit it, Karofsky is changing, or trying at least, and he's becoming a better man. _A man that could take Kurt away, despite all he's done. _For Christ sake's Kurt's been spending more time with Karofsky than him and true it is because of the miles between them it still is a lot…

"I got to go." I hanged up the phone and changed my path to the hospital.

Hospital/_No POV_

The music started to play (thanks to Karofsky's Ipod and stereo) and Karofsky took the first verse, singing along with the song.

_I took a ride on a February morning,  
Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning,  
I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
My baby's flying off the edge of the road,  
She's saying, "I'm so sorry about that note",  
That left me all alone,  
But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired _

The next verse he and Kurt joined together, raising their voices and smiling at each other.

_Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle _

At the end of the verse Karofsky motioned with a hand for Kurt to take the next verse Kurt rolled his eyes at the really gay (no pun intended) movement Karofsky did.

_Seven days since I've seen your face,  
Seven nights I have laid to waste,  
I'm burning out now,  
I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
I know we're hanging at the end of the road,  
We've flown too high, make a swarm too low,  
I heard a screaming out loud,  
I heard a screaming out loud _

They sung the chorus together again and Kurt stood and went to the edge of the bed in a half twirl, half step movement.

_Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle _

Kurt took the first half of the verse while Karofsky took the remaining half.

_Think,  
All the things that you say,  
What are the things that you mean,  
What are the things that you say to me, _

_Cuz your tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty,  
All this blasphemy  
Your kingdom is crumbling,  
You're a tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty,  
All this blasphemy  
Your kingdom is crumbling, _

The two joined together again and sung the remainder of the song together, letting the words fade at the end.

_Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle_

Burning for you,  
Burning like a candle,  
Burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

The two broke out in laughter at the song. "That was pretty gay." Kurt said.

Karofsky nodded in agreement. "We'll never do that again. Agreed?"

"Oh defiantly. I'll just save the gay songs for Blaine and I. The two laughed again and then the air suddenly shifted. The two turned their heads towards the door to see Blaine silently striving in. His eyes dark. "Oh hi Blaine." Kurt said happily. His smile dropped when Blaine didn't reply. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"What do you think?" He answered his voice deep. "My boyfriend and his tormentor singing a song and smiling at each other…" His voice drifted on.

Kurt shook his head and smiled softly at Blaine's increased jealously. "Nothing went on Blaine. It's just two friends singing a song."

Blaine shook his head, slowly. "No. There's more to it. I heard it all."

Kurt blinked, his smile falling again. "There's nothing between us Blaine."

"Yeah Anderson. There's nothing." Karofsky added.

"Shut up." Blaine shot at him, turning his head sharply at him. He looked back at Kurt. "Kurt, I don't even know if you really love me anymore."

"What? Blaine, of course I love you."

Blaine shook his head, even slower than before, as if he doubted everything. "No. No Kurt. I… I can't." He turned and started to walk out.

Kurt started to move forward. "Blaine, wait! You're over—"

He turned and waved a hand at him. "Don't. Just don't." A tear started to fall from Blaine's eyes. Kurt froze. Blaine continued his way out. Kurt stared after him and turned his head to look at Karofsky.

"Did he just…?"

* * *

Cliffhanger. I loves me some cliffhangers. Either way. Please review. Song used: Candle (Sick and Tired) by The White Tie Affair.


	8. Chapter 8

Hospital/_Karofsky_

"Did he just… Break up with me?" Hummel asked me, his voice shaking at the last words. He sounded as if he was going to cry but his eyes showed more shock than anything. I looked at the door where Anderson just walked out. I started to think. That was irrational of him. _But perfect. _The back of my mind told me. I squinted my eyes. _This means that Kurt would be available… _I started to think about all the possibilities. Blaine Anderson the heartbreaker, Dave Karofsky the caring one, the one that is there for him. _Ultimately the rebound. _But does it matter? He may fall in love with the rebounder… With me. I closed my eyes tightly. This was wrong. Thinking like this. Kurt was right when he said that we would never be together, that I wasn't his type. Blaine Anderson, that's his type. A singing, dancing, _out_, gay guy that is caring and protective and not a cruel, jock who bullied the tar out of him. A guy who knows who he is and isn't hiding himself from the world. I opened my eyes and looked out Hummel. His eyes started to tear as he was waiting for a reply from me. _He'll never be for me... _I thought sadly.

"Well? Why are you standing around here for? Go after him." I hear myself say.

He smiled at me softly. "Thank you Karofsky." Those three words had more meaning than anything I've ever heard before. And like a horse out of the racing box Kurt ran out.

_No POV_

As Kurt ran a song popped into his head. He chased after Blaine, trying his best not to trip over his own feet.

_You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it to  
I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

Blaine entered the elevator and pressed the floor button. He glared down at his shoes, tears flowing from his eyes. He angrily wipes them away and then the door close. Kurt reaches the elevator just as the thing starts going down. Kurt jabbed at the button for down. He looked to the left and sees a flight of stairs.

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever _

Kurt charges towards the stairs and tears open the door. Running down the five flights of stairs, watching his feet and making sure he doesn't trip down the stairs. His breath increases as the air in his lungs escape him.

_My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
and that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man  
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are. _

Kurt finally reaches the floor ground and watches as the elevator doors close with new people in them. He turns and watches Blaine walk out of the hospital. "Blaine!" Kurt yells, not caring if he's disturbing the natural peace of a hospital. He continues to run after him, nearly running into people as he runs.

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever _

Kurt calls out Blaine's name again and this time Blaine hears him. Stopping in the middle of the garden. Kurt pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. Then he started to sing, screaming at the top of his nearly depleted lungs. Now he didn't care that others around them were watching them with curious eyes. After line two Kurt started to walk towards Blaine…

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love _

Blaine turned at the same time Kurt started walking over to him. He stopped just mere inches from him, pushing his hands into Blaine's who tightened only slightly. Kurt felt the tears stream down his face as he sung out the last verse.

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever_

His voice started to break at the last lines and at the end he missed the notes ending with a gasp of air as he tried to refill his lungs with the air he desperately needed. "I… There's nothing… Between us…" Kurt gasped out, taking a deep breath between every other word. "Blaine… You're the only one… The only one I love." As the tears fell Blaine stared intently in Kurt's eyes, searching. Kurt's vision started to cloud and he felt the end nearing. He was preparing himself for rejection when…

Blaine chuckled. "Did you run after me? Going down five flights of stairs…" His voice drifted off, a smile in his eyes.

Kurt chuckled brokenly seeing as he still needed air. "And sung… A song that took out all the remaining air in my lungs…"

The shorter boy smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt immediately hugged back, letting his tears soak Blaine's cashmere sweater. "Oh Kurt… I know you wouldn't have done that for anyone else… I should have trusted you. I let my jealously take over me again and my anger and—"

"Yes I know. You had many feelings that caused you to snap." Kurt said, jokingly repeated the words he said in their last fight.

Blaine closed his eyes and rubbed his face into Kurt's shoulder. "I promise you that I will _never_ let that happen again."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt said softly. He pulled back slightly and in a blink of an eye Kurt's sadness/happiness changed to anger. "If you ever force me to run that much again I will shoot you."

Blaine laughed and placed his hands on Kurt's face. "I'll keep that in mind." The two smiled at each other before planting soft kisses on each other's lips. There was random clapping from a group of three over in the garden which caused the two to break apart. The three continued clapping while the two blushed. They looked at each other and laughed at the embarrassment of it all.

Meanwhile Karofsky had made his way over to the window. He looked down and watched the two. He sighed and continued watching from above as the two walked hand in hand to the garden before sitting down on a bench to talk, most likely about the recent misunderstanding. Karofsky then felt a smile come to his lips. He could never have Kurt Hummel, but he was sure glad as hell that he could have the happiness he would have never been able to give him.

Two weeks later/_No POV_

Kurt walked down the halls, texting Blaine, on the way to Glee club. The halls were pretty empty since today's meeting was afterschool and actually in the auditorium. Kurt smiled at the text he just received from Blaine and was replying back to him when he ran into someone. "Oh sorry I—"He looked up and saw Azimio.

"Watch where you're going fag." The jock sneered.

"Hey I said I was sorry." Kurt shot back.

Azimio stepped closer, slowly, giving him a threatening expose. But Kurt wasn't scared. He had learned the meaning of courage a long time ago, now only, he was putting it to use. "Do you want to start something homo?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak when a voice cut him off. "Back off Azimio." Kurt turned (as Azimio looked up) and saw Karofsky walking towards them. "Leave him alone. If you want a fight take it up with me."

Azimio scoffed, forgetting Kurt for the time being. "Damn Dave. The prick turned you gay."

Karofsky rolled his eyes and quickly slammed his arm into Azimio's upper body. Said jock placed a hand on the lockers to keep him from collapsing on the floor. "Watch it Azimio. It's bad to call people names and bully them just because of their sexuality."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Azimio hollered. "Did near suicide on the tracks change ya?" And yes, everyone eventually found out about the truth to the train track incident. Though everyone believes it was father issues.

"Yes actually. And maybe you need to experience it too." Azimio scoffed again and started to walk away, but not without fake lunging towards Kurt first. Karofsky glared after his ex-best friend. He looked down at Kurt. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I could have handled that you know."

Karofsky scoffed but smiled greatly. The two started to walk together. "You couldn't handle a pansy Hummel."

"I could so handle a pansy Karofsky." Kurt shot back defensively. Kurt finally replied to Blaine's last sent text message, saying nothing of what just happened now (he was saving it for later). For you see, ever since the misunderstanding/fight Blaine had given Karofsky a chance at friendship and wouldn't you know it that the three became best friends all within themselves. Karofsky dumping his old (and still bullies) friends to make a better life track (no pun intended) for himself. "Blaine will be very thankful to you when he finds out about my rescue from Azimio."

The ex-bully scoffed loudly, adding a laugh at the end. "Tell him he still needs to pay me back from the last 700 times I saved you."

"It was only six other times."

"Whatever. I just want stuff."

The two laughed with each other and Kurt's phone buzzed again. "About to go to Glee club… TTYL." Kurt said as he typed the words down. The two stopped before the auditorium and Kurt looked up at Karofsky, his surprisingly new best guy friend. "Ready for your audition?" Kurt asked a smile on his face.

The jock groaned. "Ready as I'll ever be." The two walked into the auditorium and by the end of the meeting, and after a lot of arguing, a new member was added to the New Directions.

* * *

The end! Either way it looks like neither Blaine nor Kurt can never stay in an argument for too long (I just don't like them fighting! No, no to fights!). And I gave this story a typical Glee ending where everything ends up okay/great in the end so if the ending seems lame, just know I tried to make it like an actual ending. Please review and be prepared for the Born This Way episode tonight! Whoo!

Song used: I Wanna Love You Forever by Jessica Simpson.


End file.
